Piezoelectric actuators are well known. A piezoelectric fan for an integrated circuit chip is described in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 11/024,297, filed Dec. 24, 2004. A piezo actuator for cooling is described in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 11/173,903, filed Jun. 30, 2005.